superwhyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ugly Ducking: Becoming a Swan
The Ugly Duckling: Becoming a Swan is episode 55 of season 1 of Super Why! Plot Pig is too big for his bed and his sneakers are pinching his feet - what is going on? The super readers zoom into the story of The Ugly Duckling: Becoming a Swan, and meet a little guy who is experiencing growing pains of his own. Summary The episode begins as Whyatt gets a call from Pig and goes to check on him when he sees he's upset. Upon reaching Pig's home, Whyatt is greeted by Poppa Pig and sees Pig struggling to fit on his bed. He mentions thinking he is too big and mentions how he's having trouble having trouble with his sneakers too, they're too tight! He asks Whyatt why he doesn't fit in his shoes or bed like he used to and Whyatt calls the others and they all meet up at the Book Club. Inside Whyatt loads the super computer as Pig explains his problem of no longer fitting in his bed or shoes and that he has no clue why this is going on. Princess Pea then summons the book, "The Ugly Duckling: Becoming a Swan". He then loads up the super letters to see they need a total of 9. They then transform into the Super Readers before flying off into the book. Eventually, the group land at a grassy, bright land with many ponds, trees, and plants located about. Super Why then begins to read a few of the sentences, "Once there was one yellow duckling and two brown ducklings. The yellow duckling was different from the other ducklings. One day, the ugly duckling was too big for his nest." Pig then realizes how much both he and the duckling have in common. Super Why points out that being the reason they are in the book and they decide to go talk to Ugly Duckling. Eventually they find him at a pond and introduce themselves. He asks why Ugly duckling is called "Ugly Duckling" and Princess Presto thinks he isn't ugly at all. Ugly Duckling explains that he's different, so they think he's ugly. After Whyatt and the others promise just to call him Duckling and he explains the problem he's in also. A nearby duckling claims he's just too big for his nest now and he struggles to get into it... Alpha Pig then uses his special letters to build Duckling a bigger nest by spelling the word "BIG NEST". And a bigger nest appeares! Duckling tries to nap as the others come over and they go to play. The three ducklings run off and Alpha Pig trips as Super Why returns to collect the super letters: R, N, and P. Just 6 more letters remain. So he goes to catch up with the others, who are now by tall trees. Duckling keeps trying to walk but he stumbles and trips. He wishes to get some cherries but has trouble sticking his beak into the hole where the cherries are. Unfortuantly he ends up getting stuck into the tree and calls for help. Princess Presto then decides to spell the word "PULL" so that Duckling can free his beak from the tiny hole. And so, he proceeds to free himself and tries to lean up to reach a chery from the branch itself. Duckling manages to reach a couple of cherries and goes to join the others. Three more super letters are then found: O, I, and G. So Super Why adds them to the Super Duper Computer. Only 3 more! It's then the ducklings come by Swans and they go to play by them. Duckling laments how he cant run or play like the others anymore and Princess Presto believes he is now changing. The story says "The Ugly Duckling grows into a __." Super Why forms some words with his Why Writer and looks for a type of Bird word and he tries, "Swan". Once added to the sentence, the Ugly Duckling then changes into a swan! Happily he hops and spins around. He is joined by the other ducks and they apologize for calling him an Ugly Duckling. They all then get into the water and resume playing as Super Why spots the final 3 letters: G, W, and U. Realizing they now have all 9 letters, the group proceed to head back for home after saying bye to the now beautiful swan. Whyatt uploads the newly required letters onto the computer in order to solve the problem as everybody takes their original spots now. The Answer is.... GROWING UP! Whyatt then asks why this is the answer to the problem and Red explains how the duckling had problems today but realized because he was growing up and changing, it was just a natural part of life. And so, Pig happily declares that he's just growing up and they rush back to his home where he then has Poppa Pig measure him. Pig then explains the new problems to his dad and he promises to build him a bigger bed and lets Pig help him. Pig then runs outside to talk to his friends and they begin work on his bed as Pig and they all begin to wonder what they'll be when they grow up. The episode comes to an end shortly after Whyatt declares the day to be saved... Quotes Poppa pig well look at that! Trivia *The super readers are called "Superhero Readers" in the episodes description. *"Growing Pains" in the episodes description may be a reference to aska show of the same name. *This episode may hint that Princess Pea's family is the official royal family of Storybook Village. Goofs * Gallery Category:Pig Eps Category:Episodes Category:Season 1